myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedland Films
Background Bedland Films (also known as BedProductions, Bedland Pictures and Bedland Productions) is a production company that releases Bedland programming and is a division of AstroblastFan5, a WarnerMedia company. Their shows are Bedland, We Dem Sue and Nick Jr Bunnies. their short films are DVD Menus and Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed. in 2019, they announced that they are gonna do a new series named "Oooooo Time Elephant". in May, they are renaming Oooooo Time Elephant "Lumpy the Heffalump". in June, a new series is announced. it's called "Number blocks from Combo Panda Fan7". 1st Logo (October 2018, November 1st, 2018, March 27, 2019) Nicknames: "The Angry Cat", "Fiesty Cat", "The Cat of Doom", "Lady and the Tramp", "The Fiesty Pet of Doom", "The Incredibles DVD Menu (DVD Menus Variant)", "News Networks (Dory's Pilot News Variant)", "DVD Menus (Max's DVD Variant)", "Wonder Rollercoaster (Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed variant) Logo: On a background with boxes, we see a person (Joey from Vat19) looking back then he looks at the viewer. Next, we cut to another background with a box saynig "F I E S T Y". The box shakes slowly. Then, the box opens to reveal a cat (nicknamed "Princess Pottymouth" (Feisty Pets)) which was the one that made the box shake, and she turns angry. We cut back to Joey as, we cut to the same scene but far and has Princess Pottymouth’s mouth. We zoom to joey, we cut to a clip from the 2006 "On DVD" Bumper (pink background (taken from Little Einsteins Animal Expedition 2010 DVD)) playing on the Sony TV where the creator of this company has. We cut to a backdrop of Lady and Tramp looking at each other on a blue background with the text "Lady and the Tramp" (with "and the" small) on them. A circle comes and reveal page 2 of the Mickey's Wonderland Sneak Peeks menu. A circle comes and reveal a background with Crash Bandicoot being sad and cheers up. Crash changes to the black text "BEDLAND FILMS" with a white line under "FILMS". There is also a byline “A Division of AstroblastFan5, a WarnerMedia company” under it. Then, it fades to the PPYBEN Pictures logo. The background with Crash and the text can virue: * DVD Menus: The Incredibles DVD Menu (2004). In this variant, the PPYBEN Pictures logo is gone. Instead, the text fades out with the DVD Menu still playing. in the closing, the Bedland Films logo plays again and then the Menu plays usual. * Episode 1 of Bedland: Dory's Pilot News: The news logo changes 2 times and then changes to the text "BREAKING NEWS". * Episode 2 of Bedland: Max's DVD: Same as the DVD Menus variant, but when Crash changes to the text, the DVD menu changes to the Pooh’s Heffalump Movie DVD Menu. * Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed: a picture of characters from Wonder Park riding a rollercoaster. it fades to another Wonder Park Rollercoaster Picture. then, it fades to June (from Wonder Park) on a white background. then, the text fades out to make room for the Triton Jr Productions logo. the Triton Jr Productions logo fades out and the background fades out. Trivia: Bedland is a series and a Company. Variants: * on Youtube Network Airings of these Episodes and Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed, as well as the Short Film DVD Menus, the byline is gone. * on the Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed variant, the byline is changed to "a Division of AstroblastFan5 and Sesame Street, a Google/WarnerMedia/JacobH Company" FX/SFX: Feisty Cat coming out of the box, the Lady and Tramp, the viruing. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2006 Universal Animation Studios logo. Availability: Current. Only shown in DVD menus and the first 2 Bedland episodes. AstroblastFan5 prints and AF5 Network airings would have the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo plastering over it. DVD releases of Bedland episodes would have the 2nd AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment plasterering over the logo. this logo returned on Wonder Park Movie Vlog Fixed. Editors Note: This logo is a favorite among Bedland fans. 2nd Logo (December 12, 2018, January 7, 2019) Logo: We see the same cat from before on a white background. Her tongue sticks out while her eyebrows turn angry. We fade to Crash Bandicoot on any background. It fades to the same Bedland Films logo in a different font. Like the previous logo, it can virue into Lady and the Tramp, doing their actual spaghetti kiss from the movie, and Tod and Copper at a log. Variant: On Big Bad Wolf Channel airings of Bedland episodes 1-2, the logo plasters the previous logo. It virues to: * Episode 1 of Bedland: The Bedland News logo. * Episode 2 of Bedland: The same menus from the episodes 2 variant of the previous logo. FX/SFX: The cat‘s tongue sticks out while her eyebrows turn angry, we fade to Crash, it fades to the same Bedland Films logo, the viruing. Music/Sounds: The 1987 Miramax Films theme. Avabillity: Only seen on episode 3 of Bedland and Big Bad Wolf Channel Airings of Bedland. AF5 Network airings replace it with the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo. Editors Note: Same as the previous logo. 3rd Logo (December 2018-) Logo: On a red background, we see the same logo from before, but reanimated in Vyond and in a different font, forming. The logo fades out and then the following stuff is at the bottom: * Sue in Oh My Disney: Lady and Tramp running. * Sue in Oh My Disney (AF5 Network airings): Comet and Red comes and holds a sign that says "AF5 Productions". Lady and Tramp runs, gets Comet and Red and leaves. * Inside Sue 2 ''and ''We Dem Sue ''(Vyond Network Airings): in this variant, the logo is small and in the center and forms different. Sue came and drags the logo. FX/SFX: The logo forming and fading out, the following stuff. Made with GoAnimate for Schools. Music/Sounds: The ending of the previous logo's music. Avalability: Seen on ''We Dem Sue, Sue in Oh My Disney, Inside Sue 2, Sue's 5 Days till Disney World and We Dem Sue 2. The AF5 Productions variant was seen on AF5 Network airings of Sue in Oh My Disney. Editor’s Note: None. 4th Logo January 15, 2019) Logo: on an orange background, a line draws in while BEDLAND and FILMS fades in forming the bedland films logo from before. the line and "FILMS" suddenly slides up. then, after 1 second, BEDLAND fades out. FX/SFX: Great Animation at the start. Music/Sounds: the Closing Theme of the Short. Avabillity: Brand New. Only seen in the first episode of The Life without Piper (How the Nick Jr Host Gets Cancelled). Editor's Note: None. for some reason, the line and films slides up leaving "BEDLAND". 5th Logo (January 17, 2019) Logo: on a black background, the same bedland films logo of before in white fades in then it fades out. FX/SFX: Nice Logo. Music/Sounds: The Closing Theme of the Short Avabillity: Only seen in Episode 3 of The Life without Piper (Nick Jr OS). Category:Walt Disney Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:Bedland Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:Bedland